


papa, daddy and julia

by wonsbwoo



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Family, M/M, jeonghun
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonsbwoo/pseuds/wonsbwoo
Summary: Mamita wants them to do a challenge.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	papa, daddy and julia

**Author's Note:**

> ang productive ko shoxx tho first time ko magsulat ng drabble for jeonghun!! yayyyy please enjoy this short domestic fluff dahil ako ay nagenjoy din!!!

“Hun,” Jeonghan called his husband, which the other answered with a hum. 

“Sehun,” pag-uulit niya dahil hindi pa rin bumabangon ang asawa niya. “Wake up! Nagmessage si Mamita.”

Nakita niyang napatigil sa paghinga ang asawa sandali at bumangon agad. That made him smile. Takot pa rin si Sehun sa  _ Mamita _ nila.

Napataas naman ng kilay si Sehun dahil sa ngiti ni Jeonghan.

“What did she say?” Sehun asked with a husky voice. Hindi pinapahalata ni Jeonghan pero gustong-gusto niya kapag ganito ang boses ng asawa tuwing umaga at tuwing… oo. 

“She wants us to do something daw. You know we can’t say no to her.”

“Kung gusto niyang dalhin natin si Julia sakanya then tell her we can’t. Hindi safe lumabas-labas ngayon,” dire-diretsong pagkasabi niya habang pinupulot ang braso sa bewang ni Jeonghan.

“Hindi,” malumanay na sagot ni Jeonghan. “There’s this challenge daw on facebook.”

  
  


\------

“Julia, smile!” Sehun exclaimed habang sinusbukang kuhanan ni Jeonghan ng litrato ang anak nila. Their Mamita wants them to do the  _ drop-your-daughter-challenge  _ sa facebook dahil miss na miss na daw nito ang apo niya.

“Papa, I’m hungry na,” Julia said while giving Sehun  _ the eyes. _ Agad namang natunaw si Jeonghan sa inasta ng anak dahil alam niyang ‘di niya matitiis ‘yun.

“Yes, baby. Eat tayo after magpicture ni Daddy. Okay?”

Their daughter nodded and smiled sweetly at them. 

Tinignan naman ni Jeonghan ang asawa na sobrang invested sa pag-aayos ng damit at ng paligid habang siya ay nakatayo behind the camera na nakaset sa tripod.

“Hun, ‘di maayos buhok ni Julia,” Jeonghan said seriously.

Agad namang lumapit si Sehun kay Julia and gave her a smile. Nakaupo ngayon ang bata sa sofa nila, wearing her favorite pink dress na binigay ng mama ni Jeonghan. He combed his daughter’s hair with his fingers and tucked it behind her ears.

Jeonghan’s heart melted at the sight kaya he didn’t waste a chance and captured the moment. Hindi mapigilan ni Jeonghan ang ngiti nang lumabas yung preview ng photo.

A candid shot of Sehun looking dearly at Julia habang nakapout naman ang anak nila.

Napatigil naman si Sehun sa ginagawa niya nang hawakan ni Julia ang kamay niya. “Papa, when can I see Mamita?”

“Mamita wants to see you na rin, baby,” sagot ni Sehun habang sinusubukan namang ayusin yung parte ng dress nito na medyo nakusot dahil sa paggalaw ng bata.

“Smile for daddy!” Jeonghan exclaimed when Sehun stepped back.

Hindi naging mahirap yung pagkuha nila ng pictures ni Julia dahil naging obedient naman siya and the both of them know hindi pasaway ang anak nila.

Gaya nga ng sabi ni Sehun,  _ malas na lang kung kay Jeonghan nagmana sa kakulitan si Julia. _

  
  


\------

Jeonghan immediately transferred the files sa laptop niya habang pinapakain naman ni Sehun ang anak nila.

Minessage naman niya si Mamita na ipopost niya na yung photos ni Julia sa facebook, which she replied with a  _ ‘Don’t forget the hashtag, Jeonghan.’ _ so Jeonghan mentally took note of it.

Saktong pagkapost naman ng photos ay bumalik si Sehun habang buhat si Julia. He guessed the both of them ate breakfast already dahil may bitbit na ring isang baso ng kape si Sehun.

Jeonghan smiled nang inabot sakanya ng asawa ang baso and mouthed a thank you.

“Did you post it na?”

He answered with a nod habang sinipsip ang mainit na kape na timpla ni Sehun. Perfect. Sehun really knows kung paano ang tamang pagkakatimpla sa kape ni Jeonghan. Siya lang din naman ang nakakakuha ng saktong timpla. 

Naramdaman niyang pinatong ni Sehun ang braso sa sandalan ng upuan na inuupuan niya so he leaned back.

“Is Mamita okay with it?” Sehun asked and as if on cue, they heard a loud  _ ‘ting’ _ from the laptop na may bagong notification.

  
  


_ Mamita liked your post. _

_ Mamita sent you a message. _

_ Mamita: Julia is very pretty. _

_ Mamita: Okay na sana kaso why is Sehun in the picture? _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hindi ako makapag-isip ng name for sehun and jeonghan's daughter kaya i asked and ayon si julia ay sinilang HAHAHAHAH 
> 
> anywayyss thank you so muchie for reading!!
> 
> kitakits sa @MINWONBOOS or curiouscat.qa/minwonboos


End file.
